


Still the same

by Babe_Chan



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Awkward Boners, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Big Brother Mycroft, Bromance to Romance, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Coffee, Dweebs, First Kiss, Gen, Growing Up, I Don't Even Know, In some chapters, Kid John, Kid Mycroft, Kid Sherlock, Kidlock, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Maybe Slash, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Other, Reader was a childhood friend, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock's Violin, Tea, Teen Mycroft, Teen Sherlock, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, Teenlock, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, You and Sherlock are dweebs, consulting detective, idk - Freeform, like I have no clue, lots of fluff, male reader - Freeform, male!reader, maybe Sherlock and you become a thing, sherlock is a dork, shy kisses, you're a dude in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally bustling cities like London weren't your thing, you preferred to just stop and smell the roses, and the last thing you expected was to run into a certain sociopath by the name of Sherlock Holmes.<br/>To say you two had history was like saying the ocean was damp.<br/>All of this happened because you were looking for a new flat to live in and where you worked on your writing for you latest novel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No place like London

**Author's Note:**

> You're a male in this, can't stress that enough cause most of the Sherlock reader fics are with female readers.  
> Also wanted to try and write something different. Reader can be viewed as gay/bi/pan/etc
> 
> Set after John got married, Sherlock is looking for a flatmate to keep himself from growing bored while John and Marry are doing newlywed stuffs and puts out an ad... and you happen to find said ad and hop on the opportunity of a place to stay at permanently instead of staying somewhere a few months and moving somewhere else.

Pulling the scrap of newspaper from your coat pocket and looked over several times. You had been on the look out for someone looking for flatmate, someone that wouldn't mind you staying up into ungodly hours into the night, and your silent prayers had been answered. You were skimming through the news paper to find that someone on Baker Street was looking for a flatmate.

Though what threw you off was the requirements;

  * Mustn't be dull/boring,
  * Mustn't have problems with their violin practice at early hours,
  * Must be willing to help with experiments,
  * Lastly must have some skill of self-defense.



 

"Stop here, please." You ask the cabbie with a soft smile and pulled out what you owed for the fair. "Keep the change, thank you for driving me here."

"Anytime, sir." The cabbie, man into his late thirties, gave a small laugh and took the money. "Have a nice day."

"Like wise," You beamed as you grabbed your suitcase from the truck and waved the cabbie off. "Oh there's no place like London, let's see it's flat 221b..."

 

You walked the chilly streets of London, and gave a small chuckle. It had been a long time since you had been in London, about seven or so years actually, and you missed the feel the city gave you. Now you weren't one for bustling cities but something about London gave you ideas and settings for the book you were writing.  With your suitcase trailing behind you as you looked at each building for the right address until you spot it and smiled brightly.

It looked very cozy from the outside, hopefully the inside was just as nice, and lightly knocked on the door. After a few moments the door opened to reveal a middle aged woman, she seemed friendly enough, and she gave you a smile that just could warm up anyone's heart.

 

"Hello there, how may I help you?" She eyed you from head to toe and opened the door wider. "I'm Ms. Hudson, please come in, warm yourself up."

"Thank you for your kindness Ms. Hudson." You smiled as you followed her inside and set you suitcase by the door and you coat on a hook. "I was wondering about the flatmate ad I saw in the paper...is that still open or no?"

"Think nothing of it, dear." Ms. Hudson lead you up a flight of stairs to a cozy and slightly messy flat. "Excuse the mess, he's always in such a hurry that this place is always a mess."

"Oh call me [Name]," You chuckled as you took a seat on the couch and smoothed out your dress shirt, normally weren't one to dress up but you felt like it today. "It's fine, a bit of mess isn't all that bad, balances things out."

"What a charming name for a man like yourself. As for the ad, yes the offer is still open." Ms. Hudson gave a small hum as she handed you a cup of hot tea. "No ones really fit the criteria. He should be back any moment though, so make yourself at home and I'll go fetch you something to snack on."

"Thank you Ms. Hudson and you don't have to get me anything to eat...I'd rather not impose." You looked into the cup with a soft smile, it warmed your chilled hands and smelled heavenly, and take a small sip. "The tea is amazing, what kind is it?"

 

Thus began the wonderful conversation and friendship with nice older woman, she was just enjoyable to be around. While you were busy chatting with the woman you failed to notice someone else was in the room until you glanced out of the corner of your eye and nearly screamed.

It was a man; curly black hair that you just wanted to run your fingers through, blue eyes that had seen some things, high cheek bones that looked like they could cut diamonds, and there was his lips that were in drawn together in a thin line.

The more you stared at him the more you found yourself smiling, he looked so familiar and you knew that you two had met before, and set your cup of tea on the coffee table as you stand up. You noted how Ms. Hudson was smiling at the man, he must have been the one to put the ad in the paper, and walked over to him with a half smile.

 

You were taller than him by a good four inches or so, it was different to meet someone even in your range of height, and the more you looked at him the clearer it became who you were staring at.

 

Sherlock Holmes, a man you hadn't seen in ages, and started to chuckle as memories began filled your mind.

 

"Well if it isn't Sherlock, been some time since last we saw each other." You offered a hand to the male and glanced at Ms. Hudson. "Thank you for the tea, I adored it and can't wait to talk again."

"Anytime dear, I'll leave you two to talk." Ms. Hudson laughed a little as she exited the flat and shut the door behind her. "Behave you two."

"Have we met?" Sherlock eyed you a little before shaking your hand. "Firm handshake suggests that you work in the high end business."

"Honestly despite being smart you're daft." You snorted a little and shake your head. "It's me, [Full Name], the scrawny awkward kid till we were in high school."

"[Name], you've changed a lot." Sherlock seemed to be having a hard time believing you, a fully grown man that had filled out, were the scrawny kid he had known. "And I'm a consulting detective."

"You have too," You smiled and slung an arm around his shoulder, something you had always done when you two were younger, and rolled your eyes. "I'm sorry, my mistake."

 

To be continued!


	2. SummerTime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback, you and Sherlock are like ten or so and welp yeah.  
> Mrs. Holmes invites you to stay over at the Holmes' home for part of the summer while your family is away with business and stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is a fucking dweeb and so are you.  
> And look who finally updated!

The house phone in library rang, you had Sherlock had been reading fantastic tales about pirates, you hopped off the couch and answered the phone.

 

"Hello?" You heard the familiar voices of your parents and smiled widely. "Hi mummy and dad!"

 

Sherlock watched as your smile slowly fade away, you just sighed softly before faking a little smile, and felt a little bad for you. Seems your parents were always canceling plans for you guys to have family time together.

 

"Bye, love you too...be safe." You said to your parents over the house phone before hanging up. "That's just peachy."

"Parents staying away longer." Sherlock stated as you laid on the floor, staring at the cieling with a frown, and sat next to you. "What are you going to do?"

"Like every time I'm out of school, I practically live with strangers at this point." You rolled so you were laying on your stomach and puffed your cheeks out. "I guess I'll have to just stay at my house alone, so nothing different than normal."

"Well they are highly successful adults." He shrugged as you looked at him with a pout before rolling his eyes at you. "Why don't you stay here? Mummy already enjoys having you around and we could pretend we're pirates."

"I like the sound of that!" You smiled slightly before pushing yourself into a sitting position. "Let's go ask her if that's alright."

 

Sherlock hopped off the couch with you in tow, hurrying down the large hallways in search of Mrs. Holmes. You both were practically attached at the hip despite your differences. 

 

"You sure she'll be fine with me staying here?" You nervously wring your hands as you followed the slightly taller boy. "What if she isn't?"

"Oh hush, you know mummy enjoys you being here." Sherlock couldn't help but snort a little bit as you both continued to look for his mother. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"I don't want to impose on her," You were slightly flustered as you followed the raven haired boy, but smiled slightly when he held your hand. "Love me as long as possible?"

 

It wasn't unusual for you both to hold hands or any other form of affection. That's just how you both were, it felt right to you.

 

"Don't be ridiculous, you're not imposing on anyone." He rolled his eyes again and gave your hand a gentle squeeze. "Always, we're friends and friends love each other."

"Alright," You knew better than to argue with Sherlock Holmes, it was pointless in fact. "I'm glad."

 

You just smiled slightly as you both continued to look for his mother, it took a little bit but you guys managed to find her. You just watched as Sherlock explained the situation, his mother smiling before informing you that it was fine if you stayed over.

After that you and Sherlock hurried off to his room, getting out his pirate stuff, and having a grand adventure.

Soon the day was over, both you and Sherlock were tired from all the playing/adventuring that had been done, and found yourselves in bed happily sleeping. 

You both cuddling up to each other in your sleep, smiling softly as you guys dreamed of being grand pirates and sailing the seven seas.

To be continued!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TeenLock is up next, what sorta shenanigans should the two of your get into?

**Author's Note:**

> What's gonna happen~?  
> Are you and Sher gonna rekindle your friendship or will it grow into something more?


End file.
